Finn
Upload any fan-art of Finn here, but keep it appropriate. *In the pilot, Finn is voiced by Zack Shada. However, in the series, he is voiced by Zack's younger brother,Jeremy Shada. *Jeremy Shada can make Finn's voice crack when asked during episode recording to better represent his youth and growth. *In "Ocean of Fear," Finn is revealed to be thalassophobic, meaning fearing oceans or seas. Finn has no problem swimming in "Business Time," "My Two Favorite People" and "The Witch's Garden", however, because his fear is specific to the ocean, not small bodies of fresh water. *In "Marceline's Closet," Finn is shown to be terrified of spiders. *Finn technically is still the King of the Goblins; the goblins believe his scapegoat, Whisper Dan, to be him. *Finn has a fictional female counterpart: Fionna. *One of Finn's catch-phrases is being "all about" something. In "Freak City," Finn says he is "frickin' all about sugar". Yet, he also explains that he is even more "all about feeding hobos." In "The Real You", Finn shouts "I'm all about stupid!" *In "Dad's Dungeon," it's revealed that Finn cries rarely; only in such devastating situations, as death or being repeatedly rejected by his love, Princess Bubblegum, does he cry. *Finn is very tolerant of pain. When the deer from "No One Can Hear You" breaks both of Finn's legs, Finn whispers, "Whatever." *Finn and Jake frequently use math terms as catch-phrases (e.g., mathematical, rhombus, algebraic). *Finn's favorite color is baby blue "boy style," as revealed in "The Silent King". *When Finn is wearing his doctor suit in "His Hero," he has three Scientific Parasites in his pockets. *Finn's favorite food is meatloaf, as stated in "Still". *In "Jake vs. Me-Mow," Finn carries his adoptive mother's music box in his pack and knows her lullaby by heart. *Finn seems to speak Latin (as evidenced in "Morituri Te Salutamus"), although this may be caused by the magical powers of Fight King's arena. *In "Daddy's Little Monster," for the first time, he becomes an antagonist by wearing the Nightosphere amulet, although it is only temporary. *Finn has coulrophobia, or fear of clowns, as shown in "Another Way". *Stormo is a creation partially made from Finn's DNA from the episode "Goliad." *Finn can defeat The Lich without using his pink sweater or without the jewelry and without the gauntlet because he realized that the ultimate weapon against The Lich is the power of "liking someone a lot." *Finn McCool was an adventurer and hero of Irish mythology. "Finn" is actually a nickname meaning "blonde." Finn Gallery 155px-Finn55.png 212px-Finn52.jpg fin24.jpg fin16.jpg fin21.jpg fin17.jpg fin8.jpg fin15.jpg fin19.jpg 33.png fin22.jpg tumblr_m7pvm93G881rzhovbo1_r1_250.jpg|i can punch your buns Mop.jpg 23.gif|bananana finn 7.jpg 212px-Finn51.jpg 101px-181386_412081032164196_700733384_n.jpg 159px-106.jpg 160px-261139_374141005958199_1334864465_n.jpg 181px-527526 425427967496169 1314843037 n.jpg 369598_1752351505_996495466_n.jpg 176px-Hipster-Adventurer-adventure-time-with-finn-and-jake-31407197-415-500.jpg 137px-AwesomeFinn(copyright_to_creator).png finn.jpg 600px-Demonswordda.png Nap time by vi valencia-d5arhah.jpg Finn_the_human.jpg finn_by_invaaderzim-d45t0g1.jpg 34e23a76b290adf960591b5de4eff1d6-d4apsfr.png adventure_time__fionna_n___finn_by_janelvalle-d47ki4r.png finn_is_no_man__s_bosom__by_loveandasandwich-d4lql7g.jpg young_pb_trying_on_finn__s_hat_by_empty_10-d3fom1d.png finn_by_chami_ryokuroi-d4g32gr.png run_finn_run__by_jackie_lyn-d4p4meq.png marceline_and_finn_by_dbrianna-d3fj9wq.jpg -.png|baby finn 2upuu05.gif this.jpg tumblr_mb6lkepcOk1rsccq2o1_500.png|ice prince finn tumblr_mdepdyeikg1r4uq1bo1_400.jpg tumblr_mde045RfFL1r9vpudo1_500.jpg tumblr_mdfu6oz9Y01r4uq1bo1_500.png tumblr_mdhuhyUQBW1rodwceo1_500.jpg 174px-Mysweetles.png Tumblr mgapvglOmg1rc6puco1 500.jpg tumblr_mfzc77iP0D1rkd1a2o1_500.png Tumblr mg5c6sq8hE1s0mof7o1 r1 500.jpg 212px-Finn_and_chris_by_stevenraybrown-d5rbier.png tumblr_mg7cmdtQck1rub38qo1_500.png In A Group Category:boys Category:adventure time Category:human Category:Character Category:King Category:Main Character